kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Three Mage-Sisters
|species = Unknown |affiliation = Hyness}} The Three Mage-Sisters, also titled as Repentant Retaliators and sometimes known as the Jambastion mages or the Three Generals of Magic, are characters that appear in the Kirby series, debuting as secondary antagonists in Kirby Star Allies, but would later become allies. They are followers of Hyness. Members The blue Mage-Sister, Francisca, wields a snowflake labrys, a double-sided axe, and uses ice magic. She can manipulate the size of the axe’s head and throw it like a giant disk. She can also use a soda shooter to shoot a long stream of soda that bounces off the floor and ceiling; this causes dark blue stars to appear, and swallowing them grants the Water ability. Her giant disk and icicle launch attacks make light blue stars appear, which grant the Ice ability. She is known as the Frozen General, or the Bringer of Icy Doom. The red Mage-Sister, Flamberge, wields a flamberge, a wave-bladed sword, and also uses fire magic. One attack includes using a cannon that shoots a long and wide stream of fire directly ahead. This attack creates red stars which grant the Fire ability when swallowed. She’s supposed to be looking for dark hearts, but Flamberge has found her way to a nice, toasty spot and is taking a bit of a break. She is known as the Blazing General, or the Bringer of Flame. The yellow Mage-Sister, Zan Partizanne, wields a partisan, a type of polearm, and uses electric magic. Her attacks with her thunder drums can create green stars which give the Plasma ability, or orange stars which give the Beam ability. She is the dutiful leader of the three Jambastion mages. At the bidding of Hyness, she hunts for dark hearts. She is known as the Lightning General, or the Bringer of Shock. History Before the events of the main story, the Three Mage-Sisters were once ordinary girls on the brink of death. Francisca nearly froze to death in a snowstorm, Flamberge nearly suffocated in a fire, and Zan Partizanne nearly died after being struck by lightning while desperately climbing a tower in what is implied to be an attempt to end her own life after she lost everything. However, before they could depart from the world, Hyness arrived in the nick of time and saved their lives by granting them the powers of ice, fire, and electricity, respectively. Thus, the three of them became Hyness’s followers, admiring him for rescuing them. According to Hyness, those of his religion, as well as possibly himself and the Three Mage-Sisters, were banished and sealed away to the edge of the galaxy by a race known as the ancients, who were known for creating legendary and powerful treasures. Hyness exclaims that the ancients banished and sealed them away because they feared their power, and that they attempted to erase their very existence from history itself. Also according to Hyness, their religion was responsible for stopping a "galactic crisis" of sorts, however, it's unknown what this "crisis" was. Hyness also mentions a book of legend that foretold the restoration of those that are masters of a matter most dark, or those of their religion. It could be presumed that those who were part of this religion wrote this book akin to the Holy Bible, Torah, or other religious texts. Story Each of the Three Mage-Sisters are first fought on Jambastion. After Kirby and friends have defeated Meta Knight, the Three Mage-Sisters land their Jambastion Fortress on Planet Popstar. Kirby and friends face them one by one, defeating first Francisca, then Flamberge, and finally Zan Partizanne, in which the latter proceeds to destroy the Jambastion Fortress. Each of them are then fought once more in Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes. Kirby and friends encounter Francisca and Flamberge on different planets, still on their hunt for Jamba Heart pieces. Kirby and friends defeat them once again and make their way to their base, where they approach their master, Hyness, who is performing the reviving ceremony. Before Kirby and friends can interrupt, however, Zan Partizanne blocks their way, and the five engage in a fight. Zan is defeated, and she begs Hyness for his help, but Hyness is displeased with her failure and bats her aside to face the heroes himself. Hyness was then bested by the heroes, but then proceeds to summon the Mage-Sisters to him. He then drains their life force to restore his own, rendering the Mage-Sisters unconscious. Hyness and the heroes fight again, with the former using the Mage-Sisters' unconscious bodies as living weapons. When they are defeated, Hyness throws the Three Mage-Sisters, still unconscious, into the incomplete Jamba Heart on the altar, and soon dives into it himself, reviving the Dark Lord, Void Termina. When Kirby and friends face Void Termina﻿, they go inside of him to battle his heart. They find the Three Mage-Sisters, along with Hyness, trapped inside internal cocoons. After releasing the core, everyone, including the Three Mage-Sisters and Hyness, are ejected out of Void Termina. The sisters and Hyness aren’t seen again until the story’s continuation in Heroes in Another Dimension. The Three Mage-Sisters appear in the sub-game as the sixth and final boss. At some point after the events of the Main Story, it is revealed Hyness somehow fell into a portal to Another Dimension, and the Three Mage-Sisters pursue him. They finally find him a few moments after Kirby and friends defeat him. They lament over his current state, before directing their rage towards Kirby and friends. Now calling Kirby out by name for the first time, they launch an all-out attack on him and his friends, and after a hard-fought battle, they are defeated. If the player has collected 100 or more Friend Hearts, they all merge into one giant heart, which Kirby throws at the mages. If not, Kirby and friends simply walks away. After the Friend Heart is thrown at them, the sisters wake up and are restored to their original colors. After some thinking, they then nod their heads in agreement and presumably say a prayer of sorts, which turns the dark battlefield into a brightly-lit arena. The Warp Star then descends from the sky, and the heroes hop on. Before leaving, Kirby waves goodbye to the sisters and the Warp Star takes off, leaving behind a small heart that slowly falls onto Hyness. Hyness then wakes up, restored to his former glory, and the sisters run up to him in joy and presumably tell him what had happened as the screen fades to black. It is unknown if the sisters and Hyness decided to live on Planet Popstar with Kirby afterwards, but the 100% completion picture for Heroes in Another Dimension shows that they are now on good terms with each other. As a Dream Friend The Three Mage-Sisters also appear as Dream Friends in Kirby Star Allies’s third update, where they are paired together as a single character. The player can switch between them at will, unlike the other paired Dream Friends. Each Mage-Sister has their own unique moveset, and their moves consist of attacks from their boss fights. They are locked until the player completes Heroes in Another Dimension with at least 100 Friend Hearts collected. All of them give a certain element as indicated by the element icon when selected; Francisca gives the Blizzard element (however, she also provides the Splash element with her Shaken Soda Blaster attack), Flamberge gives the Sizzle element, and Zan Partizanne gives the Zap element. Moveset Language The Three Mage-Sisters, along with Hyness and possibly others of their religion, have their own language, which is shown to be used on multiple occasions. On the Pause Screen descriptions for Hyness's second phase in The Ultimate Choice and Heroes in Another Dimension, multiple phrases are translated: *Bonjam = Greeting *Jambuhbye = Goodbye *Jamblasted = Anger *Juh? = Huh? *Vun = Very *Jamanke = Thank you *Japologa = I’m sorry *Jonto = Soon *Jaway = I forgot *Majaja = Again *Jes = Yes *Janno = No *Jhappy = Happy *Majicious = Tasty *Jawaii = Cute *Mafo = Lie *Jif = If *Jaitty = Good night *Rigga = Painful *Goppoko = Surprise *Bastion = Heart *Jorrow = Sad *Konjy = Crazy *Mapop = Hope *Lor = Paradise Out of these words, "jamanke," "japologa," "jonto," "jaway," and "majaja" are not spoken by any character in-game. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series The Three Mage-Sisters appear as a single Advanced-class support spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate which can be obtained by fighting a team of three female Robins with the yellow, red, and pink palettes respectively. The Robins have increased power in their special moves. Their spirit, when applied, increases the applied user's power when using battering items. Related Quotes Music Trivia *Unlike other bosses, when any of the Mage-Sisters are defeated, instead of the Jamba Heart floating away, they grab it and take it with them. *While they are called "sisters" in the pause description of Hyness's second phase, the word might not necessarily mean that they are siblings. The word could be meant in a religious term, which is typically used to refer to nuns, seeing as how they are part of a religion themselves. More evidence that this is the case is that in Heroes in Another Dimension, Francisca refers to Flamberge as “Ms. Flamberge.” It is normally unusual for siblings to use prefixes to address each other. **However, Nintendo published a poll asking fans which Nintendo family "would be the most fun," implying the mages as related sisters. *As the Three Mage-Sisters have very similar moves to each other, some of their maneuvers become questionable due to the weapons they wield. **Francisca uses a thrusting attack despite wielding an axe, which is supposed to be used for chopping. A halberd would be suitable for thrusting, but it is classified as a pole-axe, not an axe. **Zan Partizanne uses slashing attacks despite wielding a partisan, a polearm that is designed for thrusting (although its protrusions were made to parry sword attacks). **As Flamberge's sword functions as both a longsword and a rapier, both slicing and thrusting moves are accurate to its usage. *The Three Mage-Sisters have elemental weaknesses, which can stun them while they are performing their special attacks. Francisca can be stunned when using a move with the Zap element on her soda beam attack, Flamberge can be stunned when using the Blizzard, Bluster, or Splash elements, as well as Artist or Adeleine's paint attacks, while charging her Mega Broiler, and Zan Partizanne can be stunned when using a Splash element or paint attack on her drums. **They can also be affected by their weakness during Hyness's second phase, although they can still hurt Kirby and co. when they are at the stage. However, they will recharge if Hyness pulls them back to him. *Each of the Mage-Sisters' weapons could represent one of the three main weapons of the ''Fire Emblem'' weapon triangle: Francisca has an axe, Flamberge has a sword, and Zan Partizanne has a lance. *As of version 4.0.0, they are the fourth overall boss whose name in the boss splash screen is shown to have flames, which was originally exclusive to Void Termina and Void Soul. The others are Corrupt Hyness and Void. *When swapping between the Three Mage-Sisters as a Dream Friend, a unique animation will play. Instead of immediately turning into the Mage-Sister being swapped to, the sister being swapped to dashes in from behind and swings their weapon before giving a high-five to the current sister, who then quickly flies away into the sky. *The Three Mage-Sisters are the hosts that run the official Kirby Twitter account when it comes to content regarding Kirby Star Allies. Videos Kirby Star Allies Francisca Gameplay Zan Partizanne Kirby Star Allies Kirby Star Allies Wave 3 Update - The Three Mage Sisters Work Their Magic! Artwork KSA The Three generals Artwork.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (boss artwork) KSA Francisca artwork.png|Francisca (boss) Francisca_Dream_Friend_Artwork.png|Francisca (Dream Friend) K25th Anniversary Francisca artwork.png|Francisca (Kirby Twitter) K25T Francisca.png|Francisca (Kirby Twitter) KSA Flamberge artwork.png|Flamberge (boss) Flamberge_Dream_Friend_Art.png|Flamberge (Dream Friend) Flamberge.png|Flamberge (Kirby Twitter) KSA Zan Partizanne artwork.png|Zan Partizanne (boss) Zan_Partizanne_Dream_Friend_Art.png|Zan Partizanne (Dream Friend) Zan_Partizanne1.png|Zan Partizanne (Kirby Twitter) KSA Artwork 2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Artwork.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' K25TH KSA Anniversary.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' Halloween artwork.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' (Halloween) KSA_Dev_Artwork_2.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Let Them Know We’re Happy.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' ("Let Them Know We're Happy" Celebration Picture) New Year.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' (New Years) Icons KSA_Three_Mage-Sisters_Icon.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Concept Artwork Jambastion_Mage_Concept_Art.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Jamabstion_Mage_Concept_Art2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Three Sisters HiAD Concept Art.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Heroes in Another Dimension) Gallery Francisca Star Allies.png|Francisca's first splash screen. Beetle Kirby Star Allies.jpeg|Francisca using her Soda Beam attack. KSA Flamberge Boss Splash screen.png|Flamberge's first splash screen. Zan_Partizanne_Splash.png|Zan Partizanne's first splash screen. Zan Ring.jpg|Zan Partizanne using her Thunder Drums. Kirby Star Allies' Bosses.png|The Three Mage-Sisters, along with Twin Kracko, Grand Mam, and Yggy Woods. Boss.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' The Three Mage-Sisters Splash Screen.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Heroes in Another Dimension) KSA_Dark_Mages.jpg|Heroes in Another Dimension KSA_Final_Dimension_Mages_Purified.jpg|The Three Mage-Sisters are purified after Kirby threw a giant Friend Heart at them. KSA_Final_Dimension_Warp_Star.jpg|The Three Mage-Sisters turned the battlefield into a brightly-lit arena as the Warp Star descends from the sky. KSA_Final_Dimension_Hyness_Talk.jpg|The Three Mage-Sisters with a purified Hyness. The Three Mage-Sisters.png|Dream Friend The Three-Mage Sisters Waving.jpeg|''Kirby Star Allies'' MageSistersandKirby.png|Clearing Heroes in another Dimension with 120 Hearts collected. Three_Mage_Sisters_Guest_Star_Splash.jpeg|Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! Mage_Sisters_Level_Complete.jpg|Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! MageSisterGuestStarEnding.png|Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! SSBUl_Spirit_40.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (spirit) Models KSA_Francisca_model.png|Francisca KSA_Flamberge_model.png|Flamberge KSA_Zan_Partizanne_model.png|Zan Partizanne Flamberge2.png|Flamberge Francisca.png|Francisca Zan_par.png|Zan Partizanne Category:Female characters Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Villains in Kirby Star Allies Category:Ancients Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Allies Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Dream Friends Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Female Allies Category:Final Bosses Category:Novel Characters